


Impromptu

by hereismyhappyplace



Series: Baby Time! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!Iwaizumi, Alpha!Kyoutani, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Sexual Content, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omega!Oikawa, Omega!Yahaba, established marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereismyhappyplace/pseuds/hereismyhappyplace
Summary: In which Yahaba and Kyoutani go and visit their favorite former captain and vice-captain and figure out some of their own milestones in their relationship.





	Impromptu

**Author's Note:**

> Just posting stuff from my blog. I accept prompts and write stories based off of them so feel free to send me some! ♡
> 
> [You can find me here](https://here-is-my-happy-place.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My excuse to write more pregnant Tooru from a different perspective. Yahaba and Kyoutani are basically IwaOi 2.0

“This is fucking stupid.”

Yahaba continues to hum, reaching for the bag hanging next to him while completely ignoring his sulking boyfriend on the bed. He opts for folding neatly the little arrangement of tiny clothes laid out on the bed, making sure to tuck them each nicely into the mint colored bag on his arms, topping it off with a litany of items every new parent would want to have.

“This is really fucking stupid.” Kyoutani repeats, as if Shigeru hadn’t heard him the first time, accentuating his frustration with a deep frown.

If looks could kill, Yahaba would probably be 6ft under by now.

Which is why he pointedly ignores looking up at his grouchy mate, focusing instead on making his gift absolute perfection.

Iwaizumi Tooru only deserved the best after all. 

Kentarou makes another huff of annoyance and Shigeru deems his frustration worthy enough to warrant a quick pat on the alpha’s head. His mate perks up slightly at the attention and the omega doesn’t even get a chance to draw back his arm before the other is yanking him forward by it, making the gift of baby supply fall unceremoniously off the bed with its contents spilling all over their bedroom floor.

“Kentarou! Look what you just made me do!” He scolds—or at least tries to, it’s a little harder to do with his boyfriend nosing across his neck, trying to press as many hurried kisses as he can to Shigeru’s exposed skin.

The alpha just wraps his arms around his waist in response, placing firmer kisses against his mate and being sure to give a few heady ones to his visible bond mark. 

“We should just stay here today.” He comments after a minute or so, blatantly ignoring Yahaba’s protests to ‘stop’ and ‘that tickles’ in favor of trying to get him to make more of those tiny whimpers.

At this, the omega tries to wiggle more fiercely out of his hold. He glares up at his alpha when he realizes what the other was trying to do, pushing away his face with his hand and trying to repress a laugh at the small growl that leaves his throat in response.

“We’re _going_ to visit them, Kentarou. You cannot sex you way out of this one.” Yahaba gives his sternest stare and watches his boyfriend visibly deflate under it.

It’s enough that he can break free of his hold, getting back up so he can smooth out his tussled clothes and go back to fixing the bag of presents now laying all over the ground.

Kyoutani makes a sound and Shigeru’s pretty sure it’s the closest thing the alpha will ever get to whining. “Why do we even have to go give him another gift? Didn’t he have the baby shower already?”

“That we _missed,_ ” He reminds him, “which is _why_ we are going over there to visit and give a gift properly like _good_ friends do.”

“Can’t we just mail it like we did the other?” And Yahaba swears the pout on the other’s face gets even deeper, even more so when he crosses his arms across his chest.

Shigeru just rolls his eyes in response, trying to fit in the rest of the stuff still sitting on the bed.

“I can’t believe you aren’t excited to go see our former senpai’s, I mean Iwaizumi-kun seemed pretty thrilled when he heard you were coming.”

Kentarou actually snorts, “Oh yeah? So he can just annoy the piss outta’ me and call me that stupid nickname the entire time, right?”

Yahaba feels his eye twitch. “I mean _Hajime_ you dumbass! Tooru isn’t the _only_ Iwaizumi that lives there!”

“Hajime.” He repeats after him, blinking over and over like it wasn’t exactly processing his words.

The dawning realization only takes about six seconds—record time for his normal slow-to-comprehend mate—and when it does, Yahaba doesn’t think he’s ever seen his boyfriend leap off the bed faster, bolting towards the dresser and tearing out his clothes like his life depended on it.

_“What the hell are we waiting around here for?!”_

Shigeru just rolls his eyes and sighs.

_Typical alphas._

 

-♡♡♡-

 

 _“Shi-chan! Ken-chan!”_ Is the first thing they hear coming through the front door, completely cutting out Hajime’s own greeting even though he was the one to answer it.

Yahaba takes in their home immediately after slipping off his shoes, glancing around at the newer interior and noting the fact that it was not only extremely immaculate, but the entire place was completely baby-proofed now. Anything that remotely had an edge to it was now covered in plastics and every breakable object moved to a higher, definitely out of reach place—most of the pictures that used to rest on the coffee table now hanging off the walls instead. There was already a corner designated for all the toys they’d received and a playpen close by that one of them could easily run to from the kitchen.

Even with Tooru being quite few weeks away from his due date and months away from a mobile pup, the Iwaizumi’s were still _very_ prepared.

(And Yahaba prays that they didn’t just spend a shitton of money on stuff their friends could have already received.)

“Shi-chan…!” He hears his former captain whine, “Don’t look around like that when the place is so messy! Iwa-chan won’t let me get up and clean it anymore…!”

Before he can so much as grace the other omega with a response, Hajime’s already biting back at him, “Oh shove a sock in it. I cleaned it yesterday and it looks _fine._ ”

Tooru lets out a petulant whine, but doesn’t comment anything else after it.

Shigeru glances back at his former ace and notices him doing some strange handshake with his boyfriend—his boyfriend whom has lit up like a dog receiving its favorite treat at being around the older alpha.

By the third twist of fingers, he’s pretty much lost interest in trying to figure out what kind of greeting that could possibly be and he sighs mentally at their actions.

_Alphas._

He turns his gaze back to Tooru all cozied up in his makeshift nest on the couch, surrounded by a minimal amount of pillows—one to prop his back and another resting by his side—with an army of blankets all around him, two of them looking suspiciously more like his mates than Tooru’s own if the Godzilla logos were anything to go by.

The second Shigeru steps close enough to try and greet him, the omega is already kicking blankets off of himself, trying to push him and his massive belly up into a standing position.

Hajime materializes out of nowhere the second he lets out a grunts, trying to force his mate down and back into his resting position. “You said you weren’t going to get up and greet them if I gave you my blankets!”

“They don’t smell enough like you so it doesn’t count!”

Tooru fights against the hand resting on his shoulder and Hajime figures it will be less stressful on all of them if he just helps his husband up instead of trying to force him to relax. It only takes one arm and a steady hand on the small of his back to help the very pregnant omega into a standing position and Shigeru won’t deny the admiration at Hajime’s still incredible bicep strength—he knows that Kentarou would agree with him.

Tooru waddles towards them, almost giving Yahaba and his alpha a heart attack when he trips over one of the blankets, steadying himself just in time to crush Shigeru into a hug and not-so-subtly rub against his scent glands, making both of them purr at the happiness in being around a close, friendly omega. His rounded stomach almost makes it impossible for them to hug properly, but the younger omega finds comfort in it nonetheless.

He looks over his shoulder briefly to see Hajime picking up all of the blankets and he doesn’t really blame him for carrying them all out of the room after that quick moment of panic.

Tooru doesn’t hesitate to reach forward after letting go of him to snag Kyoutani in one of his vice-grip holds and Yahaba knows the older’s hormones must be acting up as he was rubbing his neck over a stiff Kentarou just as affectionately as he’d done with him (much to Shigeru’s delight because that bastard deserved to be slightly uncomfortable after giving him so much hell this morning).

Tooru only releases him at Hajime’s command to, _“let the poor man go”._

 “Ken-chan _loves_ it when I give him hugs, Iwa-chan.” He responds cheerily even as he listens and lets the other alpha go, returning to his mates side so he can be eased back down onto the couch once more.

Yahaba doesn’t miss the way that Hajime quickly scents the omega after setting him back down, rubbing their necks together firmly to probably try and erase both his and Kyoutani’s scents. He doesn’t take any offense by it though, it made perfect sense for a mated alpha to want his heavily pregnant omega to smell like him and not some other alpha or omega.

He _is_ surprised though when Kyoutani doesn’t try to rub the other omega’s scent off of him by rubbing their necks together, instead taking a way closer seat to the mated pair—or more obviously Tooru—than he had ever before, leaving just enough room so that his mate could wedge himself right beside him.

He doesn’t even move to follow Hajime when he moves off into the kitchen to make drinks and get some snacks, which is _extremely_ unusual behavior for his boyfriend, but he tries not to question it too much.

They make small talk for a while, Kyoutani interjecting his own gruff comment occasionally—more so when Hajime returns and starting chatting along with them.

Yahaba hands them their gift after about an hour of doing nothing but talking and it’s only at his mates reminder that he even remembers to hand it over to them, so caught up in trying to take in everything that’s changed in the few months they hadn’t been able to visit.

The soon-to-be mother coos at everything he pulls out and shoves everything into an irked Hajime who after the fifth time has to gruffly demand that, _“I can see it just fine when you don’t push it into my face, Shittykawa.”_

To which Tooru whines at because _he isn’t an Oikawa anymore!_

“Shitty bastard work for you then?”

The big pout is the obvious answer to that and Tooru can’t help but add, “You’re being mean to me, Iwa-chan! A big, bully alpha who’s insulting his poor, defenseless omega and saying very bad words around their impressionable pup!”

He rubs across his swollen middle for the added emphasis and the alpha can’t help but roll his eyes at his dramatics. “Yeah, yeah. I’m just so unfairly cruel to you. I make you endure _so_ much.”

His sarcastic tone though completely counterattacks with the sweet way he kisses the tip of the omegas nose or the way he throws an arm across his shoulder so that Tooru can snuggle himself closer, a small smile tilting its way across his lips at the kind gesture.

It’s such an adorably touching scene and it makes a sudden flash of want flit through his mind. For the briefest of seconds, it’s easy for him to imagine himself and Kentarou in their places: them being all cuddled up in a house they actually owned—not some cramped apartment with noisy neighbors and a landlady who got way into your business for it to be socially appropriate—in a nest that Shigeru had specially made for them and having his mate rubbing lazy circles over his own swollen stomach, placing kisses to his temple maybe whenever he felt to pup stir or just because he was able to.  

It makes his heart clench because _he knows_ Kentarou would be an _amazing_ father. He _knows_ the two of them could live in a happy home like this and raise an incredible little boy or girl together, maybe have one or three more because his alpha liked the idea of having a big family.

It’s also never failed to hit him every single time when he realizes he was living Tooru and Hajime’s reality and not his and Kentarou’s.

He’s brought back out of those thoughts rather quickly through when he feels a heavy grip tighten on his arm and it only takes him a second to understand why as he glances over, noticing a tiny green onesie that he _definitely_ does not remember throwing in there.

Tooru holds it back so he and Hajime can look at it and if he cocks his head just enough he can just catch a glimpse of it—

On the front in bold, black letters it says [ **I WANT TO BELIEVE** ] with a tiny spaceship above it with its beam coming down over the words.

It’s tacky, too bright, and not even one of those prettier shades of green that is nicer to look at and yet he can feel his throat closing with the sudden wash of pride and affection he has for his fickle mate.

The fact that Tooru drops the tiny outfit and has to cover his face because he’s _sobbing_ with happiness feels like an incredible win, even if it was Kentarou’s addition that made it happen. It takes him a full five minutes to even choke out a proper response with just how hard he’s smiling with tears streaming down the side of his face.

“I love it…” He tells them honestly, smile almost too large to be faked—not that they’d even consider it after that tear-filled spell.

“ _We_ love it. We love it all, thank you guys so much for everything.” Hajime corrects after him, giving his mate a happy nuzzle that makes him chirp with delight as he directs his own smile towards them.

And just when Yahaba thinks they couldn’t have done any better, Tooru reaches in and pulls out a matching alien plush from the bottom of the now emptied bag.

The waterworks were even better a second time around.

-♡♡♡-

Both Iwaizumi’s offer them to stay for dinner—more of a begging on Tooru’s part—and while he’d much rather spend more of their evening with two of their closest friends, they’ve made a promise to meet Kyoutani’s mother for a dinner reservation and even if the woman hates him with every fiber of her being for mating with her precious, only-child, he’s still a man of his word.

Just before he can reach for the door though, he can feel his mate steel himself with some sort of resolve and before he can even question him, Kyoutani is swinging himself back around and staring Tooru directly in the eye.

“I…want to feel.” He says, suddenly losing his nerve and turning his head away so the older omega can’t look at him.

Shigeru can see the way Tooru’s face scrunches in question, even Hajime who’s pretty good at speaking Kyoutani was looking rather confused. Before he can elaborate though, the pieces finally click into place for the omega and he isn’t afraid to pull Kentarou’s startled hand towards him. He rests it just in the middle of his swell and smiles sweetly at the gruffer male. “You’re really lucky, he’s pretty active right now.”

Kentarou holds his hand completely still for a moment and the second he feel a bump against his hand, his eyes grow wide in complete wonder. He can’t help but bring a second hand up to press against his belly and Tooru simply grins in response.

He looks up after a few more seconds of feeling around, almost shyly regarding his former upperclassman when he asks, “Name?”

It catches Shigeru a little of guard, especially since he was too caught up in everything else to even consider asking if the two of them had come up with possible baby names.

Tooru frowns a little at the question and Hajime huffs out a small sigh, the two of them sharing a glance before Tooru answers his question. “Well, we’ve been _trying,_ but everything just sounds so…wrong. The closest we’ve come to liking are Hikaru and Tatsuya, but even those feel…”

“Strange.” Hajime finishes for him and Tooru nods his head.

Kyoutani’s hands still linger over the omega’s stomach, regarding it with such an intense look that Yahaba would think he was trying to see through to the baby if he didn’t know his boyfriend’s thinking face better than that.

After a bated breath and a couple of curious glances from the other two, Kentarou looks up at the two of them, slowly bringing his hands back down to the side.

“Taichi.” He states simply.

And without waiting for their response, he stalks out of their house, Yahaba chasing after him a moment later with all three of them being a little too stunned to move.

He feels kind of rude about leaving without even saying a proper goodbye, but the moment he catches up, hands on his knees and absolutely breathes, catching sight of his mate’s overly flushed face he figures the Iwaizumi’s will forgive them for this one time.

Shigeru doesn’t breathe a word—doesn’t mention anything about what happened only minutes ago. He simply takes his alpha’s hand and starts tugging him in the direction they are supposed to be going.

 

It feels like hours before the other man finally speaks again, though when he does, Yahaba suddenly becomes the speechless one. “You’d make a great mom.”

And the world seems like it’s spinning on its axis with the sudden onslaught of emotions hitting him all at once.

He feels like screaming, he feels like crying; he’s never felt happiness in a way that it almost felt like he was being suffocated by it. He also feels a bit caught, like did his boyfriend have some magical mindreading powers he didn’t know about? Had he been reading his mind the entire time?

Shigeru realizes in all the chaos of his reeling thoughts, he needed to actual give him some kind of response—that with every second he lets tick by his mate gets more and more antsy and probably prone to violence if he let himself get embarrassed enough.

“You’d…be a great dad.” He decides on finally because not only did it feel 100% right, but it was absolutely true.

It feels weird because just this morning they were  arguing over what cereal brand to buy in the supermarket and now they were complimenting each other on their capability to handle a child (he blames the Iwaizumi’s and the baby fever), yet strangely—as sudden as it feels—it’s also the absolute right time to have this conversation now.

Hadn’t their relationship always been this sporadic? He doesn’t know anyone else in the world that had their mate ask them out because he thought sucking on their tongue would feel really nice.

That was just how they worked though; always throwing the next hurdle out in front so they could face it dead-on and cross the finish line together. There were hardly ever surprises—they got each other good sometimes, but usually it was just the question of what to do next? What could they face together that they never thought they could handle before?

At the tight squeeze on his hand and the feeling of his alpha’s powerful presence moving to stand at his side, Shigeru _knows_ they are on the same page here which is why it’s so _easy_ to add:

“We should buy a house together.”

 Another squeeze.

“Let’s share a bank account.”

A threading of fingers.

“Let’s…buy rings.”

He can almost picture the smile curling its way across his boyfriend’s lips.

Yahaba should have expected it—he didn’t think there was anyway his boyfriend could possibly surprise him with now; not when it was this easy to read each other, not when being together could be as easy as breathing air while at the same time like trying to walk through a sandstorm with your eyes and mouth open.

When that cool metal slips over the left of his finger and rests snuggly _right where it should!_ Yahaba vaguely wonders who could possibly bless him with anymore when he already had the world by his side in the form of a grisly, hot-headed brute who cradled kittens like they were glass, kissed him every time the parted as if it was their last, and figured that instant-ramen was the appropriate meal for their 4th anniversary.

There isn’t a pause to whisper their ‘I love yous’, they don’t break to share kisses and confirm with words what the two of them already know. They just keep walking hand-in-hand in silence towards the less-than-decent restaurant Kentarou’s mother has picked out this time, knowing they (Yahaba) would be getting an earful for even being a second later than they should the minute they walk through that door.

Yahaba forgets why he ever pictured them in place of Tooru and Hajime in the first place. He can’t see them in their life anymore. Not in that house, not in that nest, and not with a big belly with Kyoutani loving on him in a way that just so wasn’t him.

He sees himself going to a dingy soup shop and dealing with a moody older omega, who will probably fuss at the things he’s doing wrong with her baby until he “accidentally” gives her a show of the newest addition on his finger and possibly ask what baby names she prefers just to make her freak out a little.

He knows that he’ll be going home afterwards, probably receiving the best sex of his life and getting another noise violation filed against them because how can he not scream when Kentarou knows where to move that hits him _just right!_

Shigeru also remembers that they still need to stop by the store later because they still haven’t settle on a brand they both like and well—

If they were getting married, they probably needed to figure that shit out soon.

 

Bonus:

“So are you going to explain to me now why you were such a little shit this morning over going to see Tooru and yet got him two gifts _and_ you wanted to touch his stomach all of a sudden?”

The pillow rustles behind him and he can just _feel_ the glare directed at him. “My dick is still literally shoved in your ass and this is what you want to talk about?”

Yahaba purposefully clenches, just enough to make the alpha groan and drop back to the pillow. “That’s exactly right. I also want truthfully answers or no round two.”

Kentarou lets out another groan and Shigeru knows it’s not by his doing this time.

The alpha murmurs something into the soft of the pillow and the omega moves himself in response, making the alpha suck in a quick breath. “You better speak up or I’ll stop playing nice.”

“You little—ah fuck, I…didn’t want to give it to him in person, okay? He’s way too over the top and that shits already embarrassing enough as it is…”

Yahaba feels a grin pull across his features. “That’s why you snuck it in the bag, huh? Couldn’t have him knowing it was your doing. Can’t let him know that you actually _like_ him.”

Kyoutani just lets out another muffled groan. “Fucking hell, this is why I don’t tell you this kind of shit. You omegas like to hold this shit over our heads.”

“Of course we do! Have to let our big tough alphas be little soft-hearted pups sometimes!”

Kentarou takes to cover his head with a pillow, essentially smothering himself in trying to tune out his omega’s laughter.

After Yahaba’s finally settled down, he still has one unanswered question. “Why did you want to feel his stomach?”

“…I wanted to see how hard their pup kicked.”

Even though he can’t see it, Yahaba quirks a brow. “Because…?”

“Wanted to see how tough their kid was…”

And before Shigeru could even question that, he adds: “Figured when I finally put one in you, I’d need some comparison to whose kid would end up stronger.”

“…Did you—did you just make a competition out of who would have to strongest kid between me _and_ Tooru?!”

“Well—Hajime said he’s 100% sure his kid is the toughest so we bet—”

“YOU BET ON OUR NON-EXISTANT CHILD VS THEIR STILL GROWING ONE??? Holy fuck—I cannot believe this. You alphas are all the same, I’m calling Tooru right now…!”

 

And Kyoutani wonders what the cheapest flight to America would cost so he could save both he and Hajime from their omega’s wrath.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagined the toy to be [this one](http://www.aliexpress.com/item-img/Japan-TSUM-Style-Disny-Toy-Story-Mr-Potato-Head-Alien-Cute-Soft-Stuff-Plush-Toy-Cushion/32696431142.html#)
> 
> And we all can thank Kyoutani for the baby's name. ♡


End file.
